Firestorm: The Void
by OfficialPunMinister
Summary: What will happen to Azrei, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, when she's forced into the world of the Avatar? Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail x Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Oi, breakfast isn't gonna make itself kid. Now up!"

"Shut up and lemme sleep. You _could _try making it yourself ya know!"

"I almost burned the house down last time, remember?"

"Bleh."

"We've got a job so hurry and get up."

I groaned as Gajeel took my blanket off me and strode out of my room. That jackass. I went to shower and dress myself before I headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked Gajeel.

"Iron."

"I'll get some in town today."

"Then anything with meat."

"Will last nights leftover stew be okay?"

"I suppose."

"Lily?"

"Milk please if that's alright Azrei."

"Sure!"

I warmed up the stew, watching it bubble and boil as I did so (I really do sound like a witch now...), made some more dumplings for Gajeel and I, then gave Lily a bowl of warm milk. We ate silently. Like always. Unless we've got guests round, which is very rare, we eat in silence. Ever since I moved in with Gajeel that's the way it's been, even when I was younger.

After the Gods and Dragons had disappeared, leaving their children on Earthland, I was alone. My mother had taught me many things about magic and "the meaning of life." (and when I say "life." I mean _all _life. From the gorgeous Moon-iris to the one really annoying fly that keeps head-butting the window) yet never told me a thing about survival; I had to learn that on my own. When Gajeel found me I was around nine, sitting at the side of the road. I'd managed on my own for around 3 years without Meldaya, but I was getting weak and skinny, if I wasn't already before.

I was hobbling to Oak Town to find shelter and food, just as two street boys decided to try and mug me; they wanted my mother's staff. I remember feeling so enraged that I wanted to murder them right there, _How dare they think they can use her staff. How dare they have the nerve to try to steal it. _However, due to my malnutrition, I collapsed. I kept a firm grip on the staff though. There was no way in Heaven or Hell they were going to get it. That's where Gajeel came in.

The boys were about the same age as him, maybe older, but still Gajeel traipsed up to them, punched one in the nose (causing it to bleed, I think a nasty fracture too) and the other in the stomach. They let go of the staff and ran. I didn't really know how it happened, but I knew Gajeel saved me. After that I just clung to him like a toddler, he didn't seem to mind though. He took me to Phantom Lord and we stayed there until the Fairy Tail incident. I knew Gajeel wasn't the person Phantom Lord had made him, yet still I was terrified that he had chosen the path that they had laid out for him to take. Fairy Tail changed Gajeel in a way I was too young to understand how to do; it was definitely for the better though.

"So what's going on today?" I questioned.

"We're finding a criminal who uses void magic." Gajeel replied, wiping his mouth and excusing himself from the table.

"Void magic?"

"If he touches you skin-to-skin you're teleported to a different land, even dimension. No-one really knows what happens."

"Then how do we know the magic doesn't just kill people?"

"We don't."

"So we could die?"

"Yup."

"Well, it pays the bills."

We both stared at each other for a while then started laughing at each other, we knew it would be okay. It always was. I do the tricky bits and Gajeel does the ass-kicking. Simple really.

That time though, it wasn't all okay.

There wasn't a happy ending.

And we didn't get the job done.

At least, that's how it began.


	2. Chapter 2

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Gajeel pleaded with me.

"HELL NO. WE'RE NOT WASTING 10,000 JEWEL ON IRON." I carried on pacing down past the market stalls, I swear that guy has never heard of saving.

"C'MON, YOU GOT THAT HAMMER THE OTHER WEEK!" He called after me.

"AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT IRON TODAY! MOVE." By now almost the entire street was watching our little "domestic.", unfortunately that wasn't the first time...

He casually picked up and apple from the grocers stall and started munching on it, the juices clinging onto his lips.

"Wipe your mouth."

"You're not my mother."

"I might as well be..." I grumbled under my breath. Gajeel picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're my sister, not my mother." he responded calmly with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Why are you picking me up?!"

"Because I need to protect my _ickle _sister!" he pouted and looked me dead in the eyes, I kneed him in the jaw.

"Fine! I get it! You're more mother than sister..."

"Thank you!" I beamed back at him. He scoffed and continued rubbing his jaw, I saw the glint of a smirk as he passed by me.

Once we'd finished in the market, and Gajeel had wasted our hard-earned jewel on that over-priced iron, we headed towards the train station. As we sat inside the booth Gajeel slumped down onto the hard mahogany table, his face quickly changing from it's normal tan to a pale sickly green.

"Motion sickness defeats the great Gajeel, eh?"

I heard a deep groan as his head continued to rest on the table, I thought it would be best if I just left him to it.

It's incredible how tranquil it can be before a storm, I mean, obviously I would know. The hint of humidity in the air gives it away; chilly yet clammy. Calm with a hint of foreboding. That's what I felt. Staring out of that train window onto the lush verdant grass and the never ending sky I could feel it, the calm before the storm. In my scars and flesh I could practically taste the intimidation of fate telling me to get off this train and race Gajeel back to our little house in the suburbs of Magnolia. I stayed though, I suppose I was just enticed by the convenience of just staying put.

Plus, the seats were _really _comfy.

"Next stop Hargeon. Next stop Hargeon."

I cooed softly to Gajeel, "Gajeel, Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Wakey wakey!"

"Has the train stopped yet?" I could just about catch a glimpse of his vermillion eyes gleaming with hope from behind his folded arms.

"Almost." I replied, watching his head sink back onto the table.

As we stepped off the platform the sea breeze hit me in the face, Gajeel was turning back to his usual colour too. I could hear the waves lapping on the beaches, then slowly transforming into whip-like cracks on the rocks just beyond the coast. I could also smell fish. A lot of fish. We really should have brought Lily...

"Right kid." He looked me in the eyes and tossed a plain suede bag into my arms.

"And, this would be?..."

"Your kit."

"My what?"

"Kit, your kit."

"For what?"

"If we're dealing with some bastard who uses this weird magic and you're not gonna let me fight him I'm taking precautions."

"You'll mess things up if you do this, it requires _precision_." I smirked at him, he knew I was right. Like always.

"And precautions? That's a big word for you bro!"

"I'm serious. Levy-" he started looking all dreamy and weird as soon as he said her name.

I interrupted him.

"So Levy, eh? You must want to get on her good side, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?"

No sooner had I said it Gajeel's face began to match his eyes, bright red.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD _EVER_ LIKE A PIP-SQUEAK LIKE HER!", seriously yelling in the street like that; even _I _didn't think he could be that much of a blockhead. We needed to keep a low profile if this job was going to work, not have the entire town looking at us.

"Alright, alright. What's in here anyway?", I calmly responded. Hoping to defuse the situation.

"Clothes that will cover you head to toe, minus the eyes."

"I'll be fine in these."

I looked down at myself, considering I was wearing scarcely more than black underwear and a cape I thought Gajeel was probably right. This was great for fighting, I could move so easily when I needed to; although I we're talking coverage, _my_ wardrobe isn't great.

"Yeah, maybe I will change...Anyway where's this guy meant to be Mr. Precaution?" I always tried to make Gajeel feel at ease when we were doing jobs like this. He might not show it, but he does care about people other than himself. Occasionally.

"The job details said he hung around by the boats, a short walk from here and we'll be at the docks." He replied as stubbornly as ever. It had taken a lot of bribery and persuasion to get him to let me do this job on my own. He still must be angry with me...

"The "details" were wrong I'm afraid mate."

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this, any ideas for improvement are welcome:) Sorry the beginning has been dragged out, the real story should get going in the next few chapters:) Enjoy and leave a review? **

Out of the thick crowds emerged a man in a brown hooded cloak. This was him.

Mercurius, The Void.

Gajeel and I _had _to move quickly now if we stood any remote chance of beating this guy.

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!", a wave of spiralling metal flew from Gajeel's mouth, he'd aimed it so it wouldn't hit Mercurius; it would drive away the crowds. I would have to get Mercurius myself.

"BELLOW OF THE STORM GOD!", I blasted out a huge mass of lightning and wind. The nearby train carriages shook and the crowds ran back to their homes. Now the real fight can begin. _Unless I've already beaten him, _I thought smugly to myself. It was normally a one-hit KO, even for tougher felons.

I flicked my right hand and rid the area of dust, which was dislodged by the vibrations from our attacks. On the ground was the brown cloak, where Mercurius had once stood. On any other day I would have leapt for joy, a high-profile criminal, gone in one attack. Something didn't feel right though, there was a shift in the air. He wasn't knocked out. He had dodged my attack. _My _attack! It went at least twenty metres ahead of me and ten either side, SO HOW THE HELL DID HE DODGE?!

He teleported.

I'm such an idiot.

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been, that's why he's never been caught. He just has to use his magic and he's gone. In my arrogance and frustration I'd forgotten the most important question.

Where the fuck was he now.

"Hey gorgeous."

No. He's behind me. I had to think. Gajeel would be safe as long as he didn't move and inch, he's always had fairly delayed reactions compared to mine, but where could I go? If I ran ahead he could easily follow. If I ran either side he'd catch me with even more ease.

I raised my arms and flicked my wrists again, raising the dust from the ground. I sprinted to Gajeel and grabbed his arm and we jumped a few metres ahead of Mercurius. The dust disbursed as soon as we jumped (I used the air around us to propel myself and Gajeel, he's pretty heavy for me to carry alone).

"So you're another one?", he was scanning me up and down, talking to us like we were children. Fixed on the upper half of my body. A vile man.

I was glaring at him, I hadn't seen that insignia. Grimoire Heart. He must have been one of the few surviving members after Tenrou.

The Balam Alliance still stands.

His mark was on the left side of his chest.

"Gajeel..."

"I know, I guess we've got our work cut out for us." He didn't look at me once when he was speaking to me. He was watching _him._ Making sure he stayed put. Gajeel wouldn't close his eyes. Not once.

"I might have a little fun with you two.", still in the same patronizing voice he spoke. I could see his yellowing teeth behind that sickly grin. His greasy black hair clung to his forehead, baggy trousers covered in dirt, he hadn't washed them in what seemed to be aeons; along with the red sash he wore tightly around his waist. I would have guessed he was about Gajeel's age, early twenties, but something made him look older.

_"Poisoned by hate my girl, men like that cannot be helped." _I remembered Meldaya saying, she'd always told me that resentment tainted man. They were forever to be condemned by loathing. It was dismal, but true.

_"Hate. It ages mere men, they are consumed by their desire to vanquish their enemies and, in doing so, use up energy from their future. A future that they will never have.", _That notion confused me when I was young, although as I grew Meldaya's lessons gradually made more sense.

"Bring it on.", my voice had gone into a low growl. I am no-one's toy.

Before I could really begin my attacks he was stood in front of me.

And placed his hand on my stomach.

Before I could react he removed his hand leaving a black mark where he'd just touched me.

"Save me.", teary eyed I called out to Gajeel who was grasping for my hand. He was barely inches away from me.

It was too late.

I was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in the last few days, I'm not great at writing in third person so any improvements are welcome:) Again thanks so much for reading and leave a review?**

I was falling. Just falling. I was stateless, coated in a shroud of dark matter.

I had departed the world I knew, is this death?

**General POV**

Each member of the gang was situated around the crackling flames of the fire in the Western Air Temple, Toph leaning towards Sokka and Sokka mesmerised by his boomerang. Katara, still visibly angry at Zuko, spoke in her usual motherly tone to Aang while darting the occasional glare when Zuko tried to have any involvement in the group conversation. After a while the discussion moved to small-talk and small-talk gradually faded into silence.

A girl fell from the sky.

"WHAT?!", exclaimed the group in unison.

The mystery girl had pure white hair, fair skin and was draped in a black cloak.

"Um, are you okay?", Aang asked. Moving towards the unconscious body with caution, he reached out his hand to move her shoulder when Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! What if she was sent by Azula? One of her spies!"

"We can't just leave her like that Katara!"

Toph piped up, "Sugar Queen, you check her out. If she's doing bad you can help _her _out and if she's one of Azula's stooges we'll help _you_ out."

"Fine.." Katara replied. She moved towards the body with the same vigilance Aang did.

The girl raised her head, her tender green eyes meeting Katara's watery blue eyes.

"P-please help...me...", her voice was weak.

"Hey! She's telling the truth!", Toph pointed out.

Katara immediately turned her body over, revealing a black hand-print on her stomach. She put her hand out to touch the mark, stroking the seared flesh. Instantly the girl was convulsing, her arm spasming. Katara started bending her waters around the black mark, the luminescent glow was dissipating gradually as the waters were beginning to take effect.

"Good, the healing's working." Katara smiled, happy to have helped someone.

**Azrei's POV**

By the Gods.

The pain.

It was excruciating, consuming. I don't know what that bastard did to me but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to recover. I felt hollow. He'd removed a part of me and replaced it with an agony the tormented me. I wanted to die. Death would be an escape, an eternal Eden compared to this unbearable torture that now decimated my soul.

And it burned.

Light. Blue light. It was transcendant; soothing; tranquil. The only person I could think of was Meldaya, she'd come back to me. It's impossible to forge the feeling of a mother's care, a mother's love. This _had _to be her. She wouldn't leave me, not again.

I could feel my body returning to somewhere familiar, escaping the void. I needed to rest, but what if she'd left by the time I had woken? I slowly began to open my eyes and turned to the presence that was at my side.

It wasn't Meldaya.

I raised my head to look at a girl around my age, maybe older.

"You okay?" she questioned, concern evident in her eyes.

"Did you do this?" I replied, pointing to my, now normal, stomach.

"Yes, are you okay?", she emphasized the last part of her question. Clearly wanting to know how I was. Weird.

"I'm fine, I can't thank you enough. I thought I was dead. In fact, I _wished _I was dead. That is, until this magic helped." I smiled at her, grateful for what she'd done, but still shaken and moreover disappointed.

"No need to thank me, what's you name?"

"Pendragon."

"You got a first name?", it was another girl this time, black hair and pale green eyes. She was sat on the edge of a water fountain, facing me.

"Azrei."

"I'm Toph. Greatest Earthbender you'll ever meet.", she replied smirking at me and winking. Earthbender?

"And I'm Katara.", it was the girl who healed me.

"Avatar Aang at your service!", a bald boy peered down at me. Avatar?

"Sokka.", he lifted his hand up and waved, looking rather dumbstruck.

"I'm Zuko, firebender.", this guy was farther away from everyone else. It was as if he didn't want to get too close, I suppose that's understandable considering he's never met me. Firebender?

"Do you want anything to eat?", before I could reply Katara started to pour me some soup, insisting that I take some. Now wasn't the time to be eating. Instead of feeling sickly and uncertain I was now embracing my new-found vitality. And my new-found rage. I needed to find Gajeel. Tell him where I was, find out where he was. I swear to the Gods if Mercurius has laid one finger on Gajeel he's dead meat.

I felt like tearing the place apart. I wasn't light-headed anymore; I was furious.

I sprang up. I needed to find Gajeel.

I bolted towards the edge of the structure.

_If I can make an air pocket I can fly to Gajeel. I can help him. I can protect him._

I jumped over the edge, slowly waving my arms to move the air around me, enabling flight.

Nothing was happening. My magic wasn't working.

I was falling.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long, revision and school work got on top of me (no innuendo intended) this chapter isn't really the best quality so I will probably edit it soon! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading, again, any improvements are welcome and I intend to update regularly (this story will be finished, I promise :P ) **

**I reply to an anonymous review: I would rather you didn't borrow the storyline, original ideas are the best :D Thank-you for asking though! **

**On with the story and I will do my best to update soon! **

**General POV**

"DID SHE JUST... AANG GO GET HER!", Katara was screeching at Aang, fearing for the girl's life.

Aang snapped out of his dumbstruck gaze, shaking his head he grabbed his glider and went after Azrei.

**Azrei's POV**

What was I thinking?! How could I have expected my magic to work on a different PLANET. I'm such an idiot, but I can worry about that later. Right now I'm falling, the mist is clasping me, hiding me from view. I can't see upward. I can't see downward. No escape.

I'm going to die.

Well, thought I was going to die five minutes ago too and I was wrong then, perhaps I'm wrong now. The Gods work in mysterious ways; this _must_ be a test. How can I stop falling though? No vines. No magic. A LOT of gravity.

Someone's got my hand, it's Aang. We're flying up, wait, why does their magic work and not mine? This is Edolas all over again...

**General POV**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Katara grabbed Azrei by the shoulders, violently shaking her and occasionally looking at Aang hyperventilating at the edge of the temple.

"YEAH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Aang piped up, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE SO RECKLESS?!"

"I...um...well...It's complicated.", stuttering Azrei meekly replied.

Toph stood up, "Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, give her a break. Something's up with her and you guys should be finding out what it is, not treating her like she's your kid."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Where I come from I can do what you can do.", Azrei gestured to Aang, "Normally I could have flown around out there like you were, something's blocking my Eternano though. How come all of you can still use your magic?"

Sokka looked completely thrown by Azrei's statement, "Eternano? Magic?"

Zuko faced Azrei, "You're really not from her are you?"

"Well done genius.", Azrei's sassy remark caused the group to burst out into laughter, Zuko included (which was exceedingly rare), despite the adrenaline and the sheer shock of what had just happened Azrei's presence seemed to immediately lighten the mood.

"Sorry," , she giggled and was still addressing Zuko, "I'm from Earthland, I assume you guys haven't heard of it..." Azrei turned her head to the rest of the group, hoping that one of them would have given a slight nod of recognition at her home. Of course, no-one did.

"Soooo, Ms. Magic, why don't you tell us how you got here then?" Toph turned to Azrei and smiled.

"Yes, that might be a start." Aang smiled like Toph and sat down by the fire, the rest of the group followed suit and were waiting for Azrei to re-tell her story.

"Well," she began, "it all started with my idiot of a brother."


	6. Author's Note

Just a quick message to say that I WILL be continuing with this story, I'll keep writing until it's done, don't worry :D However, at this point in time I am having difficulties with where the plot will go. I want to make sure that it's a good story because I really love the characters from ATLA and Fairy Tail so I'm going to make sure that it's planned out so you guys are getting good content from me, I will probably edit some of the chapters or possibly rewrite them altogether (I'm talking about chapter 5, I really hate the way I wrote that one).

I don't know when I'll do another chapter, it will (hopefully) be up soon (a week or so) but I'm not making any promises. At the minute I've got a ton of school stuff to do and a load of revision so that's priority. If any of you would like to PM me and tell me where you would like this story to go that would be great:) I don't mean full plots, just a general direction of the story, i.e. how long Azrei stays in the Avatar's world for or something along those lines:)

Thanks for putting up with me, any criticisms are welcome (it's the only way I'll improve), I really don't know where I want this story to go but I definitely want to do a sequel to it (I've got that one planned out:D ) but that all depends on whether you guys want that, let me know in the reviews!

Thanks again and I hope you guys are enjoying Firestorm!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait! Here's the next chapter, it had more dialogue than I expected so any criticisms on it are welcome. **

**HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 176 OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IT'S BACK AND IT'S STILL AMAZING. **

**Enjoy the chapter and leave me a review if you can? Thanks again! **

**General POV**

Huddling around the fire the group waited for Azrei to finish re-telling her journey, Sokka gave the occasional "oooooh" and exchanged confused looks with Aang whenever she mentioned magic, that concept confused most of the group, understandably, but Sokka was by far the most baffled by it.

"So, that's how I got here. And um... where exactly _is _here?" Azrei questioned.

"We're in the Western Air Temple, just north of the Fire Nation." Aang replied, cheerful as ever.

"I'll just pretend I know where the Fire Nation is then." Azrei glanced awkwardly at the rest of the group, hoping for one of them to change the subject.

Toph broke the silence, "So I guess now would be a good time to tell you about ourselves, eh Miss Magic?" she was grinning and waiting for Azrei to reply.

"Well... I mean...um...I don't want to pry...if you want to tell me that is."

"I'm Toph, former heir to the Bei Fong family and training the Avatar to beat the Fire Lord, you know, because I'm the world's greatest Earthbender and stuff. ", Toph had a huge proud grin plastered on her face and, of course, Azrei had no clue what an Earthbender was or who this mysterious Fire Lord is.

"I'm Katara and _this_ is my idiot of a brother Sokka," she gestured to Sokka who was immediately brought out his daydream.

"Hey! I'm also chief map reader." he corrected, smirking.

"I'm Aang's waterbending teacher and chief cook." Katara, smiling warmly at Azrei, finished her intro before giving Zuko her death stare, she was still seething at him and any warmth shown to the rest of the group was forgotten as soon as she caught a glimpse of Zuko. In her eyes he was still an enemy, he was still untrustworthy and he was still his father's son.

"I'm Aang's firebending teacher." Zuko's description was far m that that of the rest of the group, he faced his feet again once he'd finished. Azrei stared at Aang, hoping he'd give her some clarity on the whole Avatar and element benders.

"I'm Avatar Aang, Airbender.", Aang's chipper tone helped ease the atmosphere between Katara and Zuko, "These guys are helping me learn about the elements so I can face the Fire Lord by the end of Summer...hopefully..." Aang scratched the back of his head nervously, despite being the Avatar he was still so uncertain as to whether he could actually face Ozai, let alone beat him.

"What are benders? Who's the Fire Lord? And what on Earthland is an Avatar?", the group burst into laughter at Azrei's confusion. Everyone, apart from Zuko.

After Aang had calmed down a bit he answered her questions, "Benders control elements and the element all depends on where the bender is from,"

"So your element is Air, but you can control all of the elements?"

"With practice." Aang replied, smiling.

"So all of your people control Air?"

"Yeah, well, they did.."

"Did?"

"The Air Nomads are gone now. They were killed by Fire Nation troops years ago. I'm the last one."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, I've still got Appa," Aang jumped on his nose and hugged the huge bison, "haven't I buddy?", Appa roared in agreement.

Toph answered the rest of Azrei's questions and the group split up, Toph and Sokka, Aang and Katara and finally Zuko and Azrei.

**Azrei's POV**

What was this guy's name again? Tuko? Zulo? Kozu?

...

ZUKO!

It's suddenly gotten really, really hot. Is it a firebender thing? My heart feels like it's pounding ... I'm getting rather light-headed too ...

The air must be thinner up here.

"So, what's a firebender? Aang's explanation didn't help much for the other elements." I asked him, glancing up at his rich golden eyes. He's got gorgeous eyes; striking eyes, burning with passion and purpose.

Wait, I've never noticed anyone's eyes before. EVER. This whole void thing is messing with my head...

"I can control fire, like Aang can control air." I could feel myself blushing when he answered, why though?

"Wow, that's amazing! You're pretty good, eh?" I nudged his arm, he frowned for a moment then those golden eyes became sad. Something's bothering him and I don't think it's simple trivia either...

"It really isn't, " his answer was firm yet not cruel, "it's dangerous. It's destructive. It's deadly." Zuko just stared out into the darkness; it almost seemed to call to him.

"You're wrong. You really are wrong," Zuko looked at me for a moment, perplexed. This guys an idiot.

"What?" There was a touch of anger to his voice, my palms are starting to feel clammy and I'm sort of nervous now... No way is he gonna know though.

"Fire is what you make of it, just like the other elements. I mean Aang could be wreaking havoc right now and he'd certainly have a right to, but he isn't; nor are any of the others. Fire _can_ be destructive or deadly or it's a work of art, it's stunning. Fire is exactly what you make of it, don't let anyone ever tell you any different."


End file.
